


Bed Intruder

by orphan_account



Series: (Wet) Dream Journal [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Extremely Dubious Consent, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, POV First Person, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stream of Consciousness, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three men.<br/>Three nights.<br/>One boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> At first, this was a collection of sex dreams from an anonymous narrator, but now, I've divided them up into separate stories under the series name "(Wet) Dream Journal". That way, people who bookmark/subscribe to the story for one particular chapter won't have to see the other chapters unless they want to.  
> As always, I do not condone the acts depicted in this work. This smut is only a scenario for those who have a rape fantasy/rapeplay kink. If you're not into that, this is really not something you should read. So be careful, make sure your parents aren’t in the room, and protect the kids.

Thrust. Thrust. Thrust.

Squelch. Squelch. Squelch.

 

* * *

 

If you asked me how I got into the position I’m in, I wouldn’t be able to tell you. Not because I was traumatized or too appalled by the details to relay them, but because it all happened so fast.

One minute, I was in a deep, dreamless sleep after a hard day’s work at school. The next minute, there was a hand over my mouth, a whispered “Shh” creeping into my ear, and a hot cock pressed against my unsuspecting boycunt.

 

* * *

 

Thrust. Thrust. Thrust.

Squelch. Squelch. Squelch.

 

* * *

 

It was hard to keep quiet. It really was. There were so many sensations running through my body that my mind swam with possible ways to respond to them all. The stretch of my hymen, the tug of dry rope biting into my wrists, the scorching heat washing over my body in waves. It was so over stimulating and my exhausted body just couldn’t keep up with it all.

The bed creaked and moaned under the man’s movements, singing along with his hungry grunts and muttered curses. He, too, was trying to remain quiet. It really would be a shame for him if someone were to walk in on him fucking the little transboy next door.

 

* * *

 

Thrust. Thrust. Thrust.

Squelch. Squelch. Squelch.

 

* * *

 

The pain subsided after a while. The man was gentle, much to my surprise. That was probably because he  didn’t want to risk me waking with a pained scream and alerting everyone in the neighborhood. His thrusting was slow and gradual. He had probably started when I was already asleep, because by the time his hand clamped over my mouth, the tip was already inside of me and working its way farther in.

At this stage, I could say the pain was replaced with a strangely tingly feeling. I could feel my body contracting around him as if he belonged inside of me, which he obviously did not.

It was a sensation I was well associated with due to exploring my sex with my own hands, but never have I felt a man’s girth. Never have I experienced another human being’s heat pulsating inside of me. It was...weird.

I can’t say whether I liked it or not.

 

* * *

 

Thrust. Thrust. Thrust.

Squelch. Squelch. Squelch.

 

* * *

 

The man wasn’t alone.

At the right side of my bed was a more muscular man sitting in a chair. Had he been the one laying on me instead of his scrawny friend, I was sure my body would break under his weight. Despite his bulky stature, he didn’t seem to be a threat. He looked at me with wonder, as if I were something to be treasured and worshipped. The moonlight slipping through the cracks of the blinds highlighting his entranced stare. Every now and then, my right ear would catch the soft sound of a whimper behind the grunting and moaning that seemed to fill up the entire room.

The man in the chair. He was masturbating to us.

Watching his partner take my virginity was turning him on. The leaking cock in his hand was proof of that. His manhood was much larger than his partner’s. I feared that after the man on top of me had finished, he would hand me over to the larger man.

 

* * *

 

Thrust. Thrust...

Squelch…

 

* * *

 

The man’s seed spilled out onto my nightshirt as he pulled out, a sigh of relief huffing through his lungs.

Still in my dazed state of disbelief, I paid no mind to the men as they stood up and prepared to leave my room. As soon as the rope was unbound from my hands, I curled up in a ball and turned to my side like a child. I kept asking myself the same thing “ Did that really just happen? ” over and over like a broken record. But I never grew tired of it. I was stuck in a neverending loop of denial. If it wasn’t for the man’s ironically comforting kiss to my forehead, I would have never broken out of my self-inflicted spell.

Just before I could pull the blankets back on to my violated body and return to the safety of slumber, the man gave me these final words: “See you next week.”


	2. Chapter 2

After the incident that night, I had a hard time trying to get a good night’s rest. I couldn’t get help from the police because I didn’t know what the men looked like. Also, when they realized that they would be reporting the rape of a black transgendered boy, they had already decided that the issue wasn’t that urgent.

Needless to say, I was scared, especially since I was just a college student who lived alone. I didn’t have anyone around that I could say I trusted enough to stick around. Even if I did try to acquaintance myself with someone, they would probably feel unsafe and scared when they realized that I was only using them as a chaperone to prevent myself from being sexually assaulted. It was literally up to me to defend myself if those men ever came back.

“ _See you next week_.”

The man’s voice echoed in my head for the next seven days. During that time, I made sure to stick around crowded, open-spaced areas where I knew I couldn’t be ambushed. I guarded myself with various household items that could be used as weapons and double-checked the locks in the final days.

Much to my surprise, though, they had never arrived. Even after the next seven days went by, they never returned. Another week of peace passed, and I felt like I could exhale for once. Well, I _felt_ like I could exhale, but I never really could. My nights were filled with flashbacks of the incident, even weeks after it was obvious that it would never happen again. It was nearly impossible for me to stay asleep for long. As embarrassing and disgusting it is to admit, I can’t say the flashbacks had caused me turmoil or distress. All of my flashbacks had come back to me in the form of wet dreams or sexual fantasies. I found myself being aroused when I remembered the events, and naturally, that frightened me.

“This is wrong. This is bad. I should be traumatized, not excited.”

I told myself this nearly everyday, which only added to my jittery state of being. At this point, I was so used to waking up at random intervals that I had stopped falling asleep in class. I would stay awake for ungodly amounts of hours, then fall asleep only for a short power nap once I got home. During those power naps, nothing would be able to wake me up.

Nothing.

* * *

Patches of my skin felt cold and exposed while other parts only itched and felt tight. I was still in my bed, but now, I was lying on top of the blankets. I lifted my arm to pull the blankets over me, but a mass caught it.

I opened my eyes, blinking at the sight before me.

In my dark bedroom, two men were at my side and holding down my arms now that I had moved. A third man sat on my legs, preventing me from moving. I recognized the two men immediately from their natural scents as the men who invaded my room on that dreadful night. Now, I had a better look at them. The muscular man on my left had a pale face and a strong jaw peppered in stubble. Glasses rested on his angular nose as he looked down at me with the same awe and wonder as the last time. The skinny man on my right had a shaggy, yet handsome appearance. He looked at me as though I were a delicious meal. 

“ _Ah_ ,” I thought “ _So he was the one who stole my virginity that night_.”

“Sorry we’re late, love,” he said in his smooth voice “But we just couldn’t keep you all to ourselves. Once we told our friend just how sweet you tasted, we just had to share.”

In that moment, the man above me emerged from the shadows. His sleek brown hair was pulled away from his face in a small ponytail. He sneered at me like a tiger stalking its prey “Ohh, and you look even better in the outfit I bought for you,” he moaned.

I had noticed for a while now that the odd sensations on my skin were from the outfit I had been placed in. A frilly blouse that exposed my abdomen clutched at my chest. Tight micro shorts hung dangerously low on my hips and exposed a large portion of my thighs. The only thing covering my legs were a pair of garters and stockings.

It made me shiver to know that they had changed me while I was asleep, even more so when I noticed that my underwear was gone.

“Don’t worry, cutie,” the brunette said as he pet my hair “It won’t hurt that much~”

He didn’t hesitate to then let his hand slid down my body and over my shorts. The fabric was so thin and clutch against my lips that merely having his fingers press down made me shiver in stimulation. He continued sliding his finger up and down, the seam of the shorts rubbing directly against my slit. By instincts, my legs shook and trembled in an attempt to curl up, but with the man’s weight on them, this was impossible. His smile grew in satisfaction as he giggled at my helpless state. 

I tried my best to block out what was happening.

It felt good, too good.

I was afraid of the way my body was reacting. I had never been intimate with anybody before. I had only read about such feelings, but never experienced them first hand. I had no idea how far my body would go or how much stimulus I could take before I broke.

My breathing grew heavy as my panic rose. Suddenly there was a pair of lips on my neck that made me cry out.

“Hehe, relax sweetie,” chuckled the man on my right “Marion is just getting a little taste.” At the end of that sentence, another tongue lapped at my neck. I couldn’t help the groan that left me. I felt utterly overwhelmed.

“S-Stop…stop!” I found my voice, which I hadn’t even noticed had gone missing “I-I-I can’t…!”

Even if my defenseless rambling made any sense, it would’ve been foolish and naive to think it would stop the men.

“Oh, we haven’t even gotten started, yet, beautiful,” the man on my right ran his hand up my shirt, teasing my flat chest. 

His hands were broad and his fingers were lithe and skinny. He easily rose goosebumps from my skin just from rubbing his hand across my chest. I outright cursed when he pinched my nipple.

“Darien, quit being such a show off,” said the man sitting on top of me.

The skinny man on my side only smirked up at the other and lowered his hand down to my abdomen “I just can’t help myself, Eric. Just look at him.”

The husky brunette gave a huff “I know,” he then stooped down and pulled my legs onto his shoulders “But you can at least hold back for me.”

I gasped as Eric pulled my shorts over my thighs, completely exposing me. I could feel my body flushing all over from pure embarrassment, leaving my skin uncomfortably tingly and itchy.

He then set my trunk back down on the bed and leaned down so that his face was level with my cunt. I writhed when I felt the low growl of Eric’s chuckle against my sensitive lips. Even though I expected it, I still cried out when his tongue lapped at my sex. It was just so aggressive and so sudden that my body couldn’t handle the stimulation. It felt almost painful.

My scream caused Darien to flinch “Goddamn…” the skinny man hissed “You’d think after being well fucked, getting eaten out wouldn’t feel like much.”

Eric snickered against my cunt “Maybe you’re just not as well-endowed as you assume.”

Darien frowned at the other, but said nothing.

Eric licked me again and earned the same reaction from me “Stop! Stop!” I screamed.

Eric’s treatment was much different from Darien’s. Although Darien had actually penetrated me with his member, the shaggy-looking man moved slow and passionately, so that I would not make so much noise. Eric, apparently, didn’t care, for his tongue was fast and merciless. They must have planned ahead and made sure my neighbors weren’t here to hear me.

Just when I felt that I could take it no longer, I felt Eric’s tongue pull away and I could finally give a sigh of relief. My throat ached from my screams and sweat rolled down my body from my struggle. The husky man looked down on me, probably happy to see the tortured wreck that he had turned me into. However, my attention was soon pulled away from him. Without the tongue on my cunt, I was now more aware of Marion’s mouth. I hadn’t noticed that he had progressed to kissing and nipping at the rest of my body. It was such a relieving sensation in comparison to what I had just been through.

I squirmed here and there, but overall, couldn’t help the small moans that would slip past my lips. The way his mouth tickled my skin was perfect. It was gentle, but still enough to arouse me. The wet sounds of Marion’s lips on my body made my clit throb with pleasure.

Eric looked on “Looks like this little cutie’s vanilla.”

“As pure as a virgin,” said Darien “We’ll have to fix that.”

I felt Darien’s mouth latch onto my abdomen. Unlike Marion, who simply suckled at my skin, Darien would bite and leave hickeys. They weren’t painful, but it certainly caught me by surprise. Through my lidded eyes, I could see Eric watching in pride as his two companions tasted me. I saw his hands move and I heard the sound of a zipper. As his face twisted and contorted in pleasure, I came to realize that he was touching himself. All I could do was mewl pitifully as my hips bucked from the pleasure his two companions were spreading throughout my body.

“You want it so bad, don’t you?” Eric’s purr was accompanied by the stroke of my clit. My thighs trembled at the feeling of the moistened member touching my clit. However, it was too big to be a finger.

“W-Wait…!”

Eric’s tip slipped across my labia, swirling around our collective juices and flicking droplets onto my stomach and thighs. I whined and moaned loudly, unable to hold back. My back arched as my walls clenched in desperation. It was such a satisfying feeling; being so slick with moisture. I had never been so wet before.

Suddenly, Eric’s hands gripped the backs of my thighs and lifted them up again. This time, he let them rest on his hips and lined himself up with me. Before I could even react, Eric pushed himself into me. 

My mouth hung open in a silent scream, my body rigid, yet shivering. What Eric lacked in length, he made up for in thickness, something I was not prepared for.

Darien took advantage of my agape mouth and latched his lips onto mine. I squeaked in surprise as his tongue explored my mouth. He tasted of marijuana and tart candy. I tried to close my mouth, but I found myself unable to. His taste was intoxicating. I hadn’t even realized that I had started moaning into his mouth. The feeling of his tender mouth on mine was pushing the built up tension in my abdomen over the limit. My walls clenched around Eric and suddenly, a rush of fluid spilled out over his member.

Eric never stopped, though. The only implications that my release had been acknowledged was Eric groaning “Aghh, fuck…” he bit his lip, his cheeks red with pleasure “He just came all over me.”

Finally, Marion spoke up “That’s hot. I can just imagine how much he’ll cum when I fuck his cute little ass,” he mused, planting a kiss on my hip bone.

Eric scoffed “We’ve finally found some sweet boy pussy and you’re focused on his ass,” he clapped his hand on my backside for good measure “If that were the case, we would’ve gotten a normal boy.”

“I mean, but transguys have better asses than normal guys,” added Marion.

“And hips and thighs…” Eric licked his lips lustfully and started pounding into me harder.

I grunted in discomfort as he picked up the new pace, practically shaking the afterglow of my orgasm out of my system. Darien pulled away from my lips as Eric took full control of my body. Marion had moved away, as well. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room along with his own groans of pleasure. The feeling of Eric’s thickness pulling and pushing out of me made me feel overstuffed and dazed.

Finally, my body gained some relief when Eric pulled out and released all over my stomach with an erotic moan. The man then rolled off of my legs to lie down on the bed beside me and try to catch his breath.

Now freed, I was able to do what I had wanted to do all along and curl up on my side with my legs held tightly together.

Darien and Marion looked at us in satisfaction, but my vision of them was slowly disappearing as my lids grew heavy.

The sounds of our panting breaths together filled the air and the scent of sex nestled in. I could feel my cunt leaking out onto my thigh like a slow tap.

Husky arms wrapped around my body as I was pulled into Eric’s embrace.

“Two down; one more to go.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I do not condone the acts depicted in this work. This smut is only a scenario for those who have a rape fantasy/rapeplay kink. If you're not into that, this is really not something you should read. So be careful, make sure your parents aren’t in the room, and protect the kids.


End file.
